


the crying princess

by kalypsobean



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, The Singing Bone (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Tag for The Singing Bone,Grimm 028





	the crying princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



> Tag for The Singing Bone, [Grimm 028](http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm028.html)

For many years she had lived as a wife, but her husband has no grave. The stream that claimed him does not comfort her for it bubbles and runs happily, ignorant of her loss.

Her life should have been a different one. What can represent that kind of grief, a path lost through deceit? She withdraws, and denies herself the sun; her memories fade, of what was and what could have been. 

 

The tower holds her pain in thrall; from it her tears echo freely. On a moonless night, if you listen closely, the singing grave calls out in reply.


End file.
